


国王之魂/Esprit Du Roi

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 梅林后来明白，那是包裹在红绸中的利剑，尚未出鞘已是寒光凛然。那是祭台上柔软纯洁的独角兽，尚未知人事就已经被敬献给整片土地。那又仅仅只是亚瑟.......是个躺在墙垣上的孩子，从出生的那一刻起，尚来不及选择，就被迫以国王的身份长大。





	国王之魂/Esprit Du Roi

他见到那孩子的时候，两只双足飞龙盘桓在他身侧断裂的墙根上，对方不省人事地躺在他们本欲围剿的城堡废墟间，身下是一抹熟悉的暗红。 _会是哪个陨落骑士的披风？_ 梅林哀伤地想， _我们这一趟究竟折损了多少人？_ 追捕的女巫在巨大的爆炸声中逃之夭夭，待到天崩地裂的坍塌声静止下来，断垣残壁间只剩下梅林一人，和躺在眼前的男孩。

双足飞龙在他脑袋附近打转着，喷出冻蓝色的鼻息，缓缓张开刀锋似的尖齿。男孩一动不动，浑然未觉，像是猎户铁骑下的白色幼鹿。

月光蜿蜒在他的头发上，那金发宛如活生生的闪亮溪流，熠熠生辉。梅林的魔法忽然感到一股奇特而熟悉的拉力，在他意识过来之前，古老低沉的语言已经脱口而出。

刺向男孩颈间的利爪猝然收回，两只双足飞龙用血红的双眼盯着他，谦卑而驯服地低下头去。它们振翅飞走的时候，碎裂的石块崩落如雨。

梅林知道他不该贸然上前，可是那股熟悉的拉力又回来了，牵引着他的魔法如日月潮汐一般，涓涓地朝着对面的方向涌去。一步、又一步，沙石在他脚下碾碎。

荒凉的林间月光洒满空地，照亮空地当中仅剩的墙垣。男孩静静地躺在上面，身下暗红的布料流泻如瀑。他一动不动，好像那低矮石墙是他的灵柩，天地都是他的祭台。他柔软纯洁如初生的白鹿，像是敬献给这整片土地的祭品。

梅林正思索着，面前紧闭的双眼却猛地睁开。

他忽然看到比被雨水洗过的天空还要通透的澄蓝。那是会被吟游诗人以仰慕与敬爱唱颂、流连于那羊肠弦谱出的美丽乐曲中的双眼。有多少人都爱着那美丽的色泽，却只有梅林见过它们负重的模样，承载苦痛或是哀伤。

他为此爱着它们，矢志不渝。无论在何时何地，他都认得出来。

“亚瑟？”他沙哑地开口。

男孩的眼睛茫然地在他脸上来回扫视，却迟迟未有辨认出他的迹象。梅林的心一沉，向后退了一步。男孩猛地翻身坐了起来。

“你是谁？我——我怎么在这里？”他环顾四周，眼睛骤然睁大了，他转向梅林：“你！你绑架了我？”

“这——我没有。”梅林说。

“那这是哪里？其它人呢？我明明…天哪，我什么都不记得了……”他说，声音里的惊慌越来越明显，即便他在勉力压抑。梅林上前一步，冲他伸出手，亚瑟猛地瑟缩了一下，差点翻到石墙后面去。

“没事的，我不会伤害你。”梅林说，“我是你的仆人，你可以叫我梅林。”

“梅林。”男孩喃喃地说，一股激颤窜进梅林的血液里，他忽然意识到，眼前陌生的金发男孩真的是亚瑟，是他的国王。那个女巫在逃跑前一定对他下了咒，可是为什么要把他变成一个孩子？

“你受伤了吗？让我看看。”梅林放柔声音，又上前一步。这回亚瑟没有躲开，只是摇了摇头，神色还是怔怔的。寒风吹过，他激灵灵地打了个抖。梅林脱下自己的外套，轻轻披在了他身上。

亚瑟怔怔地抬起头来看他，像是好一会儿才反应过来：“你真的是我的仆人？”

梅林点了点头，亚瑟又露出茫然的表情：“我从来没在城堡里见过你。”

“那是因为我是新来的。来吧，”他想要把他从石墙上抱下来。亚瑟盯着他伸出的双手看了一会儿，吞咽了一下，自己跳了下来。

梅林这才有机会接着明澈的月光，好好地打量起他。在他的外套之下，亚瑟只穿了一件简朴的白上衣，他身量纤细，看上去至多才十岁。他眉眼稚嫩而俊俏，像尚未及雕琢的象牙，却已然显现出日后姣美的光辉。

亚瑟跟在他身旁，两人走在松软的林间泥土间，眼前只有明晃晃的月光。梅林的外套披在他身上，像一件滑稽的长袍。

“所以到底发生了什么事？”过了一会儿，亚瑟低声问。

梅林下意识开口，随即意识到并不是什么都能说，因而语塞了。他向来不擅长说谎，否则也不会这么多年以来但凡想起借口就是酒馆。

“你被一个女巫绑架了，”他随口搪塞，“因为她给你下了咒，所以你才什么都不记得。我和一些骑士来救你——”

亚瑟露出滑稽的表情：“你？我以为你说你是仆人？”

梅林不假思索地说：“我的能耐大得很呢。”

亚瑟的眼睛意有所指地把他上下打量了一番：“可不是嘛。”

“我刚刚可是救了你的命！如果不是我，你早已变成双足飞龙的盘中餐了。就算你不知道感谢，起码也要给你的救命恩人一点尊重吧？”梅林现在他可以断定这一定就是亚瑟了，他的脾性跟成年的时候一点没变。

一丝羞愧从亚瑟脸上闪过，他不自在地别过头：“我在昏睡中好像确实听到龙的嘶鸣。那么，那么之后呢？你抓住绑架我的女巫了吗？”

“很遗憾，她跑了。”梅林说，“并且我不觉得她——”

但是亚瑟已经打断了他：“那我们应该尽快回卡美洛。让我父亲派出巡逻队搜捕她。说起来，这是在哪里？”

“洛锡安。”梅林说。

亚瑟的眼睛瞪大了。

“我觉得我们不该回卡美洛。”梅林继续，“现在女巫不知道在哪里，我不觉得她会善罢甘休。她很可能就在返回的路程上等着你。”

“那岂不是更好。”亚瑟露出倨傲的神色。

“亚瑟——”

“不管怎么说，我父亲会想要知道。”他强硬地打断梅林，“他——”

他倏地戛然而止，静寂的山林里，只有月光流淌在岩石峭壁上的声音。亚瑟回过头来，蓝眼睛里忽然闪过一丝痛楚，让他看上去无比年幼，却是恰好符合了他的年龄。梅林忽然酸涩地想到，他都忘了亚瑟这时候只有十岁。他表现得太不像个孩子了。

“我父亲知道吗？”

梅林徒劳地张了张嘴，不知道如何回答。

“他不知道，对吗？”亚瑟轻声问，“还是说他知道了，却压根不在乎？”

“亚瑟，他当然在乎。”

“别对我说谎。”亚瑟尖锐地说，他脸色苍白，眼睛却亮得吓人，“这就是为什么那里只有你，是不是？没有别的骑士。当然了，他怎么会把皇家卫队浪费在这样的事情上。”

“亚瑟。”梅林说，不忍再让他说下去。但是亚瑟不肯听。

“你要是害怕，就找个山洞躲起来吧，我要回城堡了。”他冷淡地说，不管梅林惊讶地停在了原地，拔腿就走。

“亚瑟！”

但是亚瑟根本不理他。他又喊了一声的时候，亚瑟转过头，一抹愠怒出现在脸上。他脱下梅林的外套，猛地把它丢了过来，转过身继续走。凛凛寒风吹起他单薄的白衬衣，他像是只伶仃的白鸟，背影纤瘦而孤独。

梅林追上去，不顾亚瑟愤然的抗议声，一把抓住他纤瘦的肩膀：“你这是在做什么？”

“我在试着走回卡美洛。”亚瑟瞪着他。

“一个人？”

亚瑟听出了他的言下之意，更加怒不可遏。

“我不需要你的保护！”他愤然甩开梅林的手，整个人却抑制不住地颤了一下。梅林忽然觉得他看上去像是泫然欲泣，吓了一跳。

“亚瑟，听着。你父亲不是不管你，是.....是——”他又语塞了，他总不能说，他当然管不了，因为此时此刻他正躺在卡美洛城堡下方密室里的灵柩上，“他只是现在没法管。”他对自己说这应该不算是谎言。

亚瑟看着他，像是想说什么，但最终只是接受了。他苦涩地说；“我该为此感到高兴吗？”

梅林不知如何回答，试探地摸了摸他柔软的金发，感到亚瑟轻颤着贴向他的抚触。他心中一阵刺痛。

他们在洛锡安北部山脉的山脚附近找到了一个可以用来过夜的洞穴。这天夜里，掠过北境的寒风比往日还要凛冽刺骨。亚瑟蜷缩在洞穴深处，窝在梅林用披风和外套还有干稻草铺成的简易床铺里，睁着大大的、好奇的眼睛看梅林生火。

寒意砭骨，梅林冻僵的手指几乎握不住打火石。他要是能用魔法该多好？

“让我来吧。”正当他准备顽强地再尝试一次的时候，一个轻柔的声音在耳畔响起，柔软的手指从他手中取走了那一小块燧石。

一股温热涌上梅林的心头，他的心脏霎时柔软下来。

亚瑟握着燧石，打了三下，就成功生起了火。梅林向后靠在了岩壁上，精疲力尽。

“梅林，你为什么要来救我，还执意跟在我身边？”亚瑟忽然轻轻地问，“我以前也一个人走过这么远的旅途，我确实不用你保护。”

梅林抬起头来。亚瑟正注视着火堆，火光舔舐着他清秀的侧脸，他的眼睛像是埋没在火海中的星辰。

“因为你是王子？”梅林下意识地说，立刻意识到了自己的错误，因为亚瑟脸上亲切信任的表情刹那间消失得无影无踪。

“哦，所以你和那些人一样。”亚瑟说，努力试图遮住声音里的失望，却失败了，“你指望这样做，就能从我父亲那里得到些赏赐吗？封地？黄金？那你是白费功夫。”

他发出尖锐的冷笑声，但是梅林太了解他，太容易就从那冷冰冰的面具的裂缝里窥见到他的心。

“亚瑟，”他温柔地说，“我不是为了任何赏赐。”

亚瑟倔强的表情松动了一下，仍然不为所动。

梅林站起身来，走到亚瑟身边，后者只抵抗了一下，就任由梅林将他扶起来，领着他走向岩洞深处。岑寂长夜里，传来短耳枭柔和哀伤的鸣叫声。

“你的头衔对我来说什么也不是。”梅林说，亚瑟像是丝毫没有感到冒犯一般，反而轻轻笑了起来，“亚瑟，我希望你知道，就算你不是王子，不是骑士，只是我在森林里见到的一个寻常的孩子，我也会这么做。”

他拢住亚瑟纤瘦的双肩。那肩骨是如此薄削细弱，让人有一刻无法相信，这样的肩膀在日后要肩负起整个王国的重量。 _但是，_ 梅林想， _这就是他在亚瑟身边的意图。他绝不会让他一个人背负。_

此刻正牵着他的手的男孩或许也从他眼中看到了那沉默却掷地有声的誓言，感受到了他的虔敬赤诚，像温热的泉水，从他们相连的指尖像魔法般泉涌而入。因为紧接着，亚瑟望着他，笑了。

那是真正的、只属于亚瑟本人的笑容。从来只留给梅林的笑容。有什么在梅林心底喷薄而出，炽热绵长，刹那间驱散了沉夜的寒凉。他注视着亚瑟蜷缩在简陋的干稻草上，注视着他入睡，那温热的感觉仍然久久不散。

 

 

梅林依稀记得曾在盖乌斯的某本古书上看到过有关年龄递减的魔咒。想要打破咒语需要一味解药。解药的配置已然模糊，但他笃定地记得除了其中一味草药——延龄草之外，其余的药草都很常见。

“梅林，我觉得我们还是应该往卡美洛走。”拂晓的时候，亚瑟就出乎意料地醒来了。有一瞬间，梅林想，他是不是从小就这样，枕戈待旦地度过一个个长夜，“虽然.....虽然女巫可能埋伏在路上，但我们总不能一辈子躲在洞穴里。”

“你说得对。”梅林说，站起身，抖落斗篷上的灰尘。他俯下身去简单地打点行装的时候，听到亚瑟在洞口走来走去，像是在试图察看路线。

“而且，”他听到亚瑟走回来，“虽然我一个人肯定可以对付女巫，但我还得顺带着保护你，所以我们需要更多的人手。”

梅林忍下一声笑：“殿下，你连剑都没有。”

他后来在废墟里找到了国王的剑带，考虑到亚瑟现在不比那把剑高到哪里去，梅林直接把它扔进了行囊里。他太过专注于亚瑟噎住的表情，不小心打翻了一个罐子。

“至少我不会连水罐都打翻。”亚瑟说，“你这么笨手笨脚，我父亲怎么会雇你当我的仆人？”

 _因为你父亲直接把这份苦差事强行当赏赐塞给了我。_ 梅林没好气地想。

蒙诸神眷顾，他们在蒙瓦特河边找到了被旅人丢弃的马匹，因而得以加快了行程。到傍晚的时候，梅林确信他们已经离巴雷尔森林不远了。而延龄草唯一生长于的地方，就是巴雷尔森林深处的溪谷。

巴雷尔森林的黝黯轮廓出现在前方的时候，已是月上中天。梅林一只手牵住缰绳，另一只手轻轻拍了拍蜷缩在自己胸前的亚瑟。

“亚瑟，”他轻柔而严肃的表情让男孩睁大了眼睛，茫然地看着他，“我要去溪谷附近为盖乌斯采一种非常重要的药草，等待会儿无论发生什么事——如果发生了什么事的话，不要管我，直接跑，知道吗？”

亚瑟露出更加迷惑不解的表情。

“我只是，听说巴雷尔森林附近经常有巫师出没。”他说，同时平缓地牵引着马步入黑暗的树林中。如果女巫知道他需要延龄草给亚瑟解咒，那么梅林不需要魔法也知道，她太有可能就在那里等着他们了.......

“你是说，有可能在里面碰到那个女巫，是吗？”亚瑟问。

梅林点了点头。亚瑟忽然狡黠地笑了，再开口时，他的声音却也同样严肃。

“梅林，你不用害怕。”他用柔和的嗓音说，恰逢此时云破月来，月光通过疏漏的枝条，洒在亚瑟的金发上，像一顶闪闪发亮的王冠，“我会保护你的。”

梅林想笑，喉咙却忽然被哽住了，酸涩在眼底蔓延开来：“即使你连剑都没有？”

亚瑟郑重地点头，好像他没有刚刚许诺要赤手空拳地解决一个法力高强的女巫：“你是我的仆人，所以，保护你是我的职责。”

梅林把注意力重又放回到眼前的路线上，这样他就不会冲动地放开牵着缰绳的手，去把亚瑟紧紧地搂进怀里了。 _他会保护好他的，_ 这个手无寸铁、素昧平生的男孩，这个比什么时候都更仰赖于他的亚瑟。 _他会保护他，不惜一切代价。_

魔法在血液中鼓震起来。秋收之月隐没到了云后，巴雷尔森林的空气中溢满魔法，梅林愈是深入，愈能听到那精灵似的吟唱，埋藏在每一根枝叶、每一寸泥土中的力量，磅礴深厚。寒风刮得越来越紧，就算亚瑟感到了隐隐的不安，他也丝毫没有表现出来。

溪谷近在咫尺。疏淡的星光映在深黑色的溪流上，宛如坠入深海的星曜。梅林把马绑在溪水附近的一棵树上，迅速生好了火，点燃了一支火把。

森林里太静寂了，连林枭的声音都无处寻觅。梅林只能听见自己的呼吸声，轻浅急促，和火堆轻柔的噼啪声。他的魔法像急涌的水流，如此聒噪，他几乎怀疑亚瑟都能听见。

他翻下马，阻止住亚瑟也要跟着这么做的举动，将缰绳递给他。

“沿着那条林道，走出去就能看到伊森加德山脉。继续北上就能看到阿斯丁森林。”梅林说，把路线指给他，“出了阿斯丁森林，你就能看到卡美洛城堡。”

“梅林，你在干什么……”亚瑟细弱的声音第一次背叛了他还只是个孩子的事实，而让梅林更心痛的却是，他知道亚瑟不是在为他自己而害怕。

“我不会有事的。”他温柔地说。

亚瑟在马上挣扎着，想要跳下来。

“我不会丢下你一个人的。”他神情坚决。梅林知道需要的时候，亚瑟可以比他父亲还要固执。

“亚瑟，你听我说。溪谷附近有沼泽地，两个人弄出来的声响反而更容易被发现。”他说，亚瑟依然不肯听，好像梅林在对他说他其实是一只蟾蜍。

“万一你遇上她怎么办？”

“那她只会当我是个过路的旅人，不会在意。”梅林说谎道。亚瑟咬着嘴唇，脸色依然苍白如雪，但最终点了点头。

“乖。在森林尽头等我。”梅林笑着揉了揉他的头发，亚瑟忧心忡忡，都没有拨开他的手。他最后给了梅林一个惊惧的眼神，就牵着马走进了林中。

梅林往溪边走去。他像是踏入了某个隐藏起来的国度，刹那间万籁俱寂。流动的溪水像是丝绸，也是沉寂而无声的。夜色陡然间又晦暗了几分，冰冷刺骨的寒意从四面八方涌来。

梅林俯下身，小心地握住延龄草的茎秆，摘下了一株。火光抖动了两下，接着他手中的火把骤然熄灭了。

黑暗像猝不及防包裹上来的手，顷刻间让人窒息。梅林在抬起头来之前就已经感应到了那股深寒的法力，躲藏在溪谷对面的树林里偷偷地窥视。他直起身来，咒语在舌尖呼之欲出，下意识抬起手——

一股劲风扑面而来，割裂空气时发出了森寒而凄厉的声音，像抽了一记响鞭。梅林眼前一花，整个人就飞了出去，重重地摔在泥泞的地上。

他听到了一个女人的笑声，在森林里毛骨悚然地回响着。女巫走路的声音像猫一样悄无声息，梅林睁开眼，看到她正在头顶上方注视着他。

“看看这是谁。”她咯咯地笑了，“我没想到你真的傻到来自投罗网？”

“我一点也不怕你。”梅林平静地说。女巫的笑意变得恐怖而狠厉。

梅林来不及抵挡，一道魔法割裂了他，像有一把烧红的火钳直接捣进了他的脊柱，他惨叫出声。

“他在哪里？乌瑟·潘德拉贡的孩子，我知道他跟你走了，就在这片森林里。”女巫冷酷地问。痛楚戛然而止，梅林蜷缩在地上，像垂死的人那般狂乱地喘息着，眼前发花。

“他不跟我在一起。”他挑衅道。他的魔法变得遥远而难以捉摸，像是它在那刚刚惨痛的折磨下畏惧地退却了。梅林感到一股怒火。

女巫凝视着他。她的绿眼睛在星斗密布的夜空下闪闪发亮。

“我知道他就在这儿。”女巫说。梅林在心底祈祷亚瑟已经出了巴雷尔森林，正走向阿斯丁山脊。他试图积蓄起魔法，却无济于事，“他中了我的魔法，我可以感应到他。”

梅林肆无忌惮地发出嘲弄的笑声：“是吗？那你就错了。”

女巫眼中腾起怒火，但是紧接着，她殷红的嘴唇弯起了一个残忍的微笑。

“你以为刚刚那就是全部了，是吗？”她悄声说，一只脚踩住了梅林的胫骨，盯着他的眼睛重重地碾了下去。梅林用力咬住了嘴唇，痛得满脸冷汗，仍然不肯吭声。

“我可以杀了你，然后去找他。”她若有所思地说。梅林头晕目眩地笑了。

“那就祝你好运了。”他确信在偌大的巴雷尔森林里，就算女巫有再厉害的本事，也没法在什么都看不见的情况下找到一个小男孩。何况亚瑟已经在他的建议下出了森林。

女巫破旧的黑袍子在夜风里猎猎作响，像渡鸦的翅羽：“或者我可以逼问出你知道的所有跟卡美洛有关的一切，再杀了你。反正你除此之外也没什么用了。”

她举起手。梅林闭上眼睛，试图再一次汲出魔法，同时绷紧了身体。意料之中的剧痛却迟迟没有将他撕裂，他睁开眼睛，心脏惊恐地缩紧了。

女巫正盯着他身后，而梅林不需要回头，也知道来者是谁。

“放了他，他什么都不知道。”亚瑟说。恍然间，梅林以为亚瑟恢复了原貌，那声音是如此冷峻而充满威严，那是他熟悉的、他的国王的声音。铮然一声清越剑鸣，亚瑟一定发现了梅林放在行囊里的佩剑。

女巫看着亚瑟，慵懒地笑了。

“你连剑都拿不稳，却在威胁我。”她说。

“你可以试试，我照样能杀了你。”亚瑟说。

女巫毫不掩饰地大笑起来。梅林咬紧牙关。 _就快了，_ 他想， _再要一会儿，他就能挣脱女巫的魔咒加诸在他魔法上的禁锢。_ 他又听到亚瑟平静的声音。

“我知道你的目标是我，”他说，“梅林只是你个仆人。你不需要伤害他。”

就在那一刻，梅林知道了：亚瑟根本没有按他的要求走另一条路。他一直躲在梅林身后的树林里，像他自己说的那样，不肯丢下他一个人。梅林闭上眼睛，那种酸涩的感觉忽然又回来了，在他胸腔里脆弱地扑腾着，灼痛他的眼眶。

女巫忽然间张开手。四下里响起呼啸的风声，像一只巨大的渡鸦展开羽翼，她漆黑的袍子猛然一卷，越过梅林向他身后扑去。他听到一声炸裂的脆响，他忽然又能活动了，一使力站了起来。

他的身后空无一人。空荡荡的草地里有一抹银白的闪光。梅林蹲下身。

那是亚瑟戴在右手食指上的属于他母亲的戒指。

 

 

第一缕曦光漏进林间，将溪水映得熠熠生辉的时候，梅林终于完成了追踪魔法。不知是有意为之抑或是无心之举，靠着亚瑟留下来的戒指，他得以追溯到他的踪迹。

他走出巴雷尔森林，一路骑马来到了格德勒夫那座废弃的堡垒。曾经他和亚瑟在被伊斯丁的卫队追杀的时候，曾躲在那里短暂地避难。城堡的轮廓出现在视野尽头，梅林感到他微笑起来：他看到了城堡前方的那两只巨大的苍鹰黄铜雕塑。

梅林翻下马来，走到雕像的正下方，微微踮起脚去轻轻抚摸那尖利的喙。他的手向下流连，指尖感受着那精细的横纹与飞羽的形状。

“Berbay odothay arisan quickem.”

他低语出声，指尖下光滑的黄铜表面突然像水一样波动起来。金属所制的喙猛然一动，梅林听到一声沉重的裂响，及时蹲下身躲开了倏地张开的巨大羽翼。（注1）

黄铜苍鹰在他面前，恭顺而滑稽地微微低下头。

梅林爬上它的背，用力握住它冰冷坚硬的颈部羽毛。苍鹰嘹亮地鸣叫了一声，盘旋而起，冲向碧蓝的云霄之上。

当苍鹰驮着他轻盈地降落在阿萨格拉斯山半山腰的悬崖空地上时，梅林再一次感激自己的选择。如果换做是巨龙，一定会弄出不小的响动。他拍了拍苍鹰的喙，那泛着金属光泽的猛禽就温顺地迎向他的触碰，谦卑地低下头，听从他的指令隐没在了附近的树林里。

梅林别上亚瑟留下来的剑带，那是他昨天夜里后来在溪谷附近找到的。女巫带走亚瑟的时候，男孩一定没来得及抓住它。梅林望着眼前幽暗的山洞，心脏再一次抽紧了。

如果他来迟了怎么办？那想法让他一阵眩晕，恐惧得几乎喘不过气来。 _不，不。_ 他转念想道， _女巫不可能这么贸然就杀死亚瑟。他对她还有更多用处......_

梅林深吸了一口气，握住那把多年前他为亚瑟所造的龙息剑，轻手轻脚地走进了黑洞洞的阴影里。

山洞高而宽阔，两侧的石壁上是一排排魔法点燃的火把。梅林转过一个拐角，忽然听到了更深处传来断断续续的说话声。他快行几步，声音愈发清晰起来，时不时还有魔法震裂空气的声音，每一次都像鞭子似的抽打在他心上。

梅林屏住呼吸，躲在一块凸起的坚硬石壁后面，悄悄地探出头去。

隧道的尽头连接着一个他这辈子见过的最广阔的岩洞。他瞥见了女巫漆黑的袍角，在地上沙沙地拂过。她正弯下腰跟什么人说话……紧接着梅林看到了，在女巫面前，一根支撑着洞顶的巨大石柱底部，亚瑟就坐在那里。

他的手腕被并拢着用手铐紧紧锁在头顶，漆黑的铁链绑缚着他的身体，在石柱上环绕了几圈。女巫在说话的时候，亚瑟时不时就剧烈地挣扎起来，想要摆脱锁住他的镣铐。而他虽然脸色苍白，看上去却并未受伤。虽然梅林知道，有些魔法是不必留下痕迹的......

他的安心被女巫念咒时的喊声打破了，紧接着他听到了亚瑟细弱的呜咽声，竭力隐忍却痛苦不堪。那声音把他的心脏都撕碎了。女巫短暂地停了一会儿，直到空气再一次被魔法点燃。这一回亚瑟承受不住，尖叫了出来。

梅林抬起了手。眼中炽烈的熔金划过，一股气浪让女巫平地摔了出去，重重地撞在石壁上，发出一声闷响。从岩洞顶部震落了无数碎石。

梅林踏着崎岖不平的土地赶到正中央的石柱前，亚瑟看到了他，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“梅林！”

梅林握住他手腕上的镣铐，仔细端详着。亚瑟在他指尖下一阵阵地颤抖。梅林不得不空出一只手轻轻摸着他的头发：“嘘，别怕，别怕。我来了。”

“不，不，梅林——”亚瑟用力地摇头，梅林才意识到他并非是因为恐惧才发抖，“你快走！别管我了。”

梅林看着他，张开嘴正要说话，一股劲风凶狠地从背后扑向他。梅林有所准备，却还是迟了一步。他被扔到石壁上，撞得头晕目眩。身下冰冷潮湿的岩缝中陡然冒出又长又粗的藤蔓，毒蛇似的绞住了他的脚踝和手腕。

“梅林，”女巫的声音像浸了酒的毒药，又危险又甜柔；她向他款款走来，“你真叫我惊讶。”

梅林冷冷地看着她。

“谁能想到你弱不禁风的仆役外表下，竟然也是我们的一个同类？”她低声说，眼中浮现出真心实意的好奇。

“我跟你从来都不是同类。”梅林说。

他的轻蔑激怒了女巫，她高声尖叫：“那么你比我想象的更该死！你是个叛徒，躲藏在那个暴君的王宫里，眼睁睁看着他屠杀我们的族人！”

“所以你觉得杀死他的儿子就是最好的公平？”

这一回是女巫轻蔑地笑了：“我不指望你能懂。你又懦弱又愚笨，心甘情愿地叫他们奴役你，殊不知有一天葬送的会是你自己的命。我真可怜你！”

那句话像烈火点燃柴薪一样点燃了梅林。愤怒让他浑身都在轻微地发抖，魔法在体内像暗沉的风暴一般狂怒地咆哮起来，束缚住他的藤蔓像见了火的蛇，畏缩着失去了力量。

“我也不指望你能懂，”梅林说，怒火之下，他的声音竟然出奇地平静，“你不懂什么是责任与忠诚。我会辅佐亚瑟直到我生命终结的那一天，直到他成为整个阿尔比恩的王。”

他吐出最后一个词，猛地抬起手，藤蔓啪地挣断了。魔法像扑上峭壁的怒涛般涌上指尖：

“Oferswinge!”

女巫摔了出去，一直摔进了梅林来时的隧道里，没了声息。他奔向亚瑟，再一次检查起束缚他的铁铐，心痛地发现已经有殷红的鲜血顺着手铐内侧涓涓地流了下来。

亚瑟吓呆了似的一动不动，瞪着他，脸上最后一丝血色也褪尽了。梅林的手抚上他的脸颊，他浑身一颤。

“我要用魔法把手铐打开。”他说。亚瑟有一阵子像是没听懂他在说什么，尔后忽然开始慌乱地摇头。

“她……她刚刚说，那不是什么一般的镣铐，你打不开的。”他声音微弱，“而且就算你打开了，铁链一断，整个山洞就会坍塌，把你埋在这里。”

梅林轻轻一笑，只是用手遮住了亚瑟的眼睛，开始低声念出咒语。

“梅林。梅林——”亚瑟像是喘不过气一样，他的手在镣铐里挣扎，“别管我了。”

“我才离开了多久，你就这么喜欢这个山洞了？”

“梅林——”

梅林抬起手来，注视着亚瑟的眼睛。从那之中，他可以看见自己眼中金色的流光，太阳般熠熠生辉。亚瑟怔怔地望着他，像是连呼吸都忘了。

“你刚刚说，那不是一般的镣铐。”梅林温和地说，抚摸着他冰凉的脸颊，“万幸的是，我也不是什么一般的法师。”

他低声念出最后一个词，手铐铮然一声，猛地迸开了。

梅林看到了手铐内侧细小的、长短不一的倒刺，一股仇恨让他想要揪起女巫，把亚瑟所受的痛苦完完全全回报给他。他深吸一口气，手指拂过冰冷的铁链，喃喃出声。

金光流过亚瑟眼底的倒影，铁链应声而开。

脚下的土地蓦地开始地动山摇，岩洞犹如受了伤的困兽，怒吼着咆哮出声，碎石和砂砾如雨般倾泻而下。梅林拉住亚瑟的手冲向摇摇欲坠的洞口，冲进不断崩落的狭窄隧道。

在隧道顶端，身披灿烂的日光、早已等在那里的，是那只黄铜苍鹰。梅林拽着亚瑟爬上它的背，耳畔传来一声响遏行云的鹰唳，那猛禽便张开它巨大的羽翼，冲向洞口开阔的天光。

浮尘在他们四周漫天而落。苍鹰展翅飞向云端的时候，梅林回头向下看了一眼。岩洞轰然坍塌，无数碎石滚向悬崖峭壁下的深潭，发出遥远的回响。

 

 

自从一只黄铜苍鹰带着他们逃出生天之后，亚瑟就一言不发。梅林决定在阿斯丁森林的溪谷附近扎营。一切都安置妥当之后，他在亚瑟对面的岩石上坐了下来。男孩动也没动，始终低着头，一缕金沙般的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。

“亚瑟。”他说。男孩瑟缩了一下，任由梅林的手指轻柔地抬起他的下颌。

“让我看看你的手腕，好吗？”他温柔地问，亚瑟点了点头，伸出了双手。

除了倒刺引起的细小割伤之外，男孩纤细柔软的手腕上烙着鲜红的、灼伤似的伤痕。梅林的呼吸都抽紧了，他心底又涌起一阵对那个生死不明的女巫格外强烈的仇恨。

他用干净的软布汲了水，轻轻擦拭着伤口，又从行囊里掏出革制水袋，把酒倾倒在伤口上。亚瑟一下子咬紧了嘴唇，他没发出一点声音，却大概因为从未受过这样的痛楚，眼泪大颗大颗地掉下来。

“嘘，没事了。没事了，”梅林小心地包扎好他的伤口，温柔地安抚道，这回再也抑制不住冲动，把亚瑟拉进了怀里。男孩浑身一僵，紧接着整个人都在梅林怀里软了下来。梅林抱着他，一下下抚摸着他的脊背，在他耳边喃喃地抚慰。 

亚瑟把脸埋在他肩头，紧紧地搂着他，像是害怕一松手，梅林就会整个消失一样。梅林轻轻梳理着他柔软的金发，双眼灼烫难耐，觉得心底那股盘桓不去的酸涩终于吞没了他，像寒冷到极致的火。

恍惚地，他听到了细微的哽咽声，才意识到亚瑟正在他怀中抽泣。那眼泪像是一根根坚硬锋利的冰锥，把梅林的心划得满是尖锐的刺痛。他除了搂着亚瑟，竭尽温柔地安慰他，轻轻吻着他的头顶之外，不知还能如何是好。

一只灰椋鸟在他们头顶的树枝上哀戚地鸣叫了一声，亚瑟像是如梦初醒，骤然从梅林怀里抬起头来。梅林捧起他的脸，指尖拂去他脸颊上湿淋淋的泪痕，却感到亚瑟浑身一颤，又有眼泪从眼眶里滑落下来。

“我以为......我以为你不会来了。”他悄声说，说完又像是为自己感到羞愧一般，别开了目光。

“你以为我会把你丢下，任由她折磨你？”

亚瑟哽咽了一下，垂下眼帘。梅林等待着，等着他的呼吸平复下来，缓缓地开口。

“有一次……两年前，也有一个巫师绑架了我，在我训练的时候。”他说，眼神变得空洞而无比遥远，“他以此来威胁我父亲停止对魔法师的屠杀，说不然就杀了我。他把我关在他城堡的地牢里，对我说没有人会来救我。”

梅林心痛如绞，只恨不得能再把他搂进怀里，绵绵地抚平那对他来说太过遥远又无可触及的悲伤与恐惧。

“我对他说，我父亲不会放过他的。但是一天、两天……一周过去，依然杳无音信。后来我趁他外出的时候，自己逃了出来，从他的马厩中偷了一匹马逃回了卡美洛。这就是为什么我之前对你说，我确实一个人经历过那样的旅程。”

梅林默不作声地抚摸着亚瑟的头发，他早就知道乌瑟不是一个称职的父亲，却没想到有这么糟。他没想到他对魔法的仇恨能让他对自己的儿子都弃而不顾。

“我回去之后，我父亲嘉奖了我，专门举办了宴会，说他一直知道我能凭我的力量逃回来。”亚瑟的眼睛里没有喜悦，没有那惯常在每一次他赢得竞技赛之后，望向他父亲时那好像完成了什么任务似的神色，“但是我……”

他的声音哽咽了：“我真的以为那个巫师会杀了我。而我父亲宁肯他杀死我，也不会来救我。他觉得让别人抓住是我的错，是我不够强大……”

梅林闭上了眼睛，没法把那画面从脑海中驱逐。比眼前这个男孩还要年幼些的王子，以为他父亲会在远处眼睁睁看着他受苦，而不去帮助他，却说是他太过软弱。温热的液体坠落掌心，他才意识到自己的眼泪。

“我永远不会丢下你一个人。”他注视着亚瑟。那双蓝眼睛再一次被泪水模糊了，梅林在一阵荒谬又格外强烈的痛楚中意识到，从来没有人对亚瑟说过这句话。他显赫的地位与尊贵的头衔，甚至不能为他带来一个遑论生死都永远陪伴着他的人。

亚瑟有些羞赧地看着他：“你能不能……能不能再……？”

梅林起先困惑着，尔后意识过来，感到自己轻笑出声。柔软的爱意如潮汐般漫过心头：“你想让我再抱抱你？”

亚瑟脸红了。梅林把他搂进怀里，在他的金发间落下一个吻，同时模糊地想着是不是只有到临死之前，亚瑟才能开口请求别人抱着他，就像他一直渴望的那样。但是他紧接着又在一阵揪心的痛苦中意识到，那是因为他从没被人拥抱过。难怪那次除掉穴居怪后，亚瑟会拒绝他的拥抱，看着梅林的目光好像他也是一只穴居怪。

梅林抱着他，男孩的身体柔软轻盈，一遍遍地提醒梅林怀中的人是个孩子。梅林隐约地想起自己的童年。他们在艾尔多的生活清贫，甚至可以用困苦来形容，他却从不觉得自己不被爱着。每当他难过或是恐惧，等待他的总是母亲温柔的怀抱，和威尔安慰的笑声。而亚瑟的童年里从来没有这些。乌瑟在他懂事前就把剑塞在了他手里，让它成了他唯一的玩伴。他也不可能对亚瑟有什么柔情——他觉得柔情是国王的弱点。

梅林怀抱着他，忽然生出一股渴望，恨不能回溯时空，回到亚瑟生命里遇见他之前的那遥远又陌生的二十一年，去驱散那所有哀伤困顿的阴云，在他每一次孤独的时候拥抱他，告诉他，他会永远陪伴在他身边，保护他，矢志不渝。

半晌，亚瑟终于松开了搂着他脖子的手臂，在他怀中转过身，背靠着梅林的胸膛。他有些后知后觉地说道：“谢谢你来救我，梅林。”

“永远如此。”梅林说。

暮色四合，层林尽染。亚瑟注视着汩汩流淌的溪流，好像刹那间忽然意识到了什么，转过头望着梅林的眼睛：“刚刚……刚刚你用来对付那个女巫的，是魔法吗？”

梅林心中一跳。他意识到他也在等着这一刻：“是。”

“你是法师？”

“生来就是。”

亚瑟沉默了。过了很久很久，他说：“我父亲说魔法都是邪恶的。但是.....但是你这么好。”最后一个词低得几乎听不见。梅林轻轻呼出一口气，梳理着他的头发。

“如果魔法只能坏人来用，那岂不是太不公平了？”

“可是它是邪恶的。你不该会魔法的。”亚瑟说，梅林几乎可以看到两种认知正在他脑海里激烈地冲撞着。

他轻轻把亚瑟放到地上，半蹲下身，这样他就可以握着孩子的肩膀平视着他。

“看着我的眼睛，亚瑟。”他说，亚瑟低着头，不肯看他，直到梅林的手指轻轻抬起他的下颌。那双眼睛正惶然无措地看着他，躲避着他的目光。

梅林低下头，轻轻念出一句咒语。紧接着他感觉到了，那轻盈的扑腾，那生命在他掌中脆弱的悸动。他摊开手。

在他掌心停着一只蓝莹莹的蝴蝶。

“看着它，”梅林说，亚瑟的手犹豫地攀附上他的掌心，指尖怯怯地向蝴蝶探去，“看着它，再看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我这是邪恶的。”

亚瑟望着他，嘴唇颤动着。他说不出口。

梅林叹了口气，眼中金光明灭，蝴蝶就变成了一支百合花。那是由魔法变成的花朵，粲然盛放着，永不凋零。

他将花枝递给亚瑟。男孩带着惊奇的神色接过，轻轻转动着它，陶醉于花朵馥郁的芬芳。

“你父亲对于魔法的观点过于极端了，”梅林说，其实事实远不止如此，但他不想吓着亚瑟，“我只能说，魔法就和你的剑一样，只是一种武器。不同的人为了不同的意图使用它。很多人用它行恶，但不能因此就说它本身就是腐坏的。”

亚瑟点了点头。他仍在把玩着百合花，喃喃道：“我曾在我母亲的家族挂毯上见过这样的花。”

梅林点了点头。 _你长大之后，曾亲口告诉过我。还送给我她的家徽。_

“既然你会魔法，你为什么到卡美洛来？”亚瑟忽然问，“我知道我父亲的法律容不得任何缝隙。”

梅林叹了口气。他忽然觉得喘不过气来，就牵着亚瑟的手在林间随意漫步：“只是......事情改变了。过去曾接纳我的地方不再能容得下我，所以我走了。”

亚瑟似懂非懂的眼睛看着他。他还太小，没有像他们在艾尔多时那样深究那句话背后的含义。

“拥有魔法是种什么样的感觉？”

梅林哽住了。刹那间，像是所有空气都被从他的肺腔里吸走，黑暗的波涛卷住了他的喉咙。他忽然间是如此疲惫不堪，他想，他如果再走一步，一定会跌倒在地。

“很……”梅林涩声开口，低下头，注视着亚瑟清澈的眼睛。那里面没有憎恨，没有偏见，没有恐惧。那里面有他所渴望的一切，“很孤独。”

亚瑟脸上笼上了一层哀伤。梅林忽然想笑。 _我们是如此相似，_ 他想，蹲下身去。

“如果你想的话，我可以带你去一个地方。”他说，“每次我觉得......太累的时候，我都去那里放松我自己，或者随心所欲地施魔法。你愿意吗？”

亚瑟点点头。梅林一使力将男孩抱了起来，向前走去。暮光在森林尽头燃烧着，炽烈而苍凉。亚瑟在他怀中睡着了，柔软的身体靠在他胸前，他脸上是从未有过的平静。好像是多年来沉重的负担头一次从他肩头卸下，终于有人允许他像个孩子而不是像个王储那样生活。终于有人允许他只是亚瑟。

梅林拂开他的刘海，在他额头上轻轻一吻，抱着他走向暮光深处。

 

 

他是在几年前初到卡美洛的时候偶然发现阿斯丁森林里的这处山谷的。在夏季傍晚，山谷里总是微风不断，那时候梅林最喜欢的事情就是忙完了亚瑟交给他的所有差事后跑来山坡上静静躺着，看魔法在他指尖绽放出清冷或炽烈的光。在这里，他可以肆意地把云朵变成各种各样的形状，把每一朵花都变成蝴蝶，而不用担心脖子上悬着刽子手的利斧。

后来等梅林的法力精进以后，他用魔法将山谷隐藏在了两颗苹果树后面，将那里变成了独属于他的地方。

他把手放在两棵苹果树枝叶交缠的地方，喃喃出声。一阵窸窣的声音，灌木向两边分开，从扶疏的枝条背后，隐隐透出一丝微光。

梅林走了进去。

苹果树抖动着枝叶，在他身后像大门一样闭合，恢复了原状。

山谷就和他上一次来时一模一样：淙淙流淌的闪亮溪流，苍凉暮色洒在满地的苜蓿花苞和野莓花上，草地青翠欲流。整个山谷被仙境似的光氤氲笼罩着，梅林上前一步，无意识地微笑起来。那是他自己的魔法。有时候他会觉得它也有生命，脱离了他，在这个美丽不似凡尘的地方生生不息。

一只白头鹎从栖息的枝头翩跹而起。亚瑟在草地上动弹了一下，睁开睡意迷蒙的眼睛，接着猛地翻身坐起。

“梅林？”

梅林在男孩身边坐下，和他一同注视着日轮在天穹尽头缓缓下沉，溪水像是在燃烧。

“有时候，我会时常觉得喘不过气来。每到那时我就会偷偷溜出城堡，躲到这里来。在这里我可以尽情地施魔法，而不用担心被架到柴堆上烧死。”

保护欲忽然充满了亚瑟的眼睛，某种坚决的神色在他眼底，犹如星耀似的熠熠生辉：“梅林，等我是国王的时候，我一定会解除魔法的禁令，让你不用非得偷偷溜出来，才能做你自己。”

“那么，我翘首以待，殿下。”他沙哑地说。

一股难以言喻的快乐与苦涩攫住他的心，令他狠狠颤抖了一下。亚瑟在草丛里打了个滚，把头枕在梅林腿上，任由后者抚弄着他的头发。

“你根本不是什么新来的仆人，是吧，梅林？”过了一会儿亚瑟问道，梅林低下头，对上一双敏锐的眼睛。

梅林摇了摇头，之后又点了点头。他没法告诉亚瑟真相。

他听着亚瑟轻浅的呼吸声，男孩将他变的那朵百合花举在眼前，嘴唇抵着它闭上了眼睛。

“我想，如果我父亲知道这一切，一定会大发雷霆。”他低语，“他教导了我十一年，你却只用一天时间就把他的教育成果整个颠覆了。”

梅林失笑：“我也很惊讶，你竟然这么信任我。”

亚瑟坐起来，仰头静静地凝视着梅林。他的眼睛是从未变过的清澈湛蓝，像化开的雪水。

“梅林，你身上有某种特质……我也说不上来是什么。”他喃喃地说。梅林浑身一震，一时似是不知今夕何夕，回忆让他心神激荡。

“而你觉得无论那是什么，都不会伤害你？”

亚瑟笑了，像是纯白的花朵在眼前盛放。

“我 **知道** 它不会伤害我。”他说。

他一跃而起，跑向溪边，晚风振起他的上衣，像是白鸟的羽翼。梅林久久凝视着他的背影，心酸地想这或许是亚瑟的童年时光里唯一一次得以放松的时候。他想起森严巍峨的卡美洛城堡，悠长冰冷的走廊，光是想想就喘不过气来。而亚瑟竟在那里度过了整个童年，那脆弱懵懂的年岁里，与他为伴的只有火把昏暗的光下一排排森冷的骑士盔甲。

他对已逝的先王感到一阵哀痛的怒火：是谁让他只得像个王储，而不是像一个孩子、一个人那样长大？他转念又想，或许那就是伴随王冠而来的代价。他一直知道亚瑟是个孤独的人，而直到亲眼见过，那事实才撕碎了他的心。

“梅林！”他听到男孩清亮的叫声，藏着隐隐的兴奋，不由得笑着摇了摇头，起身走向他。亚瑟的掌心里躺着一团白绒绒的东西。梅林蹲下身，看到那是一只浑身雪白的野兔。

亚瑟抚摸着它毛茸茸的长耳朵，爱不释手的样子。温柔的神色几乎都快从他眼中潺湲地流淌出来了。梅林也摸了两把那柔软的动物，问道：“你想把它带回城堡里去吗？”

亚瑟的表情黯然下来：“我父亲不会允许的。”

梅林默不作声地看着他又抚了抚兔子的绒毛，接着下定决心一般开口道：“这是我变的。”

亚瑟茫然地看着他：“什么你变的？”他顺着梅林的目光看向那只兔子，“你是说你是兔子变的？”

梅林耐下性子说：“那只兔子是我用魔法变出来的。”

亚瑟的眼睛嚯地亮了起来，他跪下来把兔子抱到了怀里，像抚摸什么至珍的宝物一样。梅林又是感动、又是羞涩：“你喜欢吗？我没告诉你，是因为我不太擅长这样的魔法。这只兔子，实际上，是唯一成功的一只。其它那些失败品......”

他又犹豫了，亚瑟好奇地看着他。

梅林严肃地说：“其它的，你就别看了，会吓着你的。”

亚瑟张了张口，义愤填膺地瞪大眼睛：“什么？我已经不是小孩子了！”

像是迎合他的话一般，水中嚯地窜出一个黑影。亚瑟吓了一跳，差点跌到小溪里去。

跳上岸的是一只既是蟾蜍又不能算是蟾蜍的东西。因为那东西张开嘴，冲着岩石喷出了一股火。

有那么一刻，亚瑟凝固了，呆呆地看着喷火的蟾蜍，看着它蹦到另一块石头上，烧秃了一片芦苇丛。

亚瑟转过头来看他。梅林觉得他可能后悔许诺他解除魔法禁令了，因为如果满城的蟾蜍一夜之间都会喷火，会是场彻头彻尾的灾难。

但是下一刻，男孩放声大笑。他笑得太厉害，梅林羞愤的抗议声都被淹没在咯咯的笑声里。

“别笑了！”梅林说，“那只是个意外。”

他没有告诉亚瑟那个奇怪动物的来历。这只蟾蜍原本是亚瑟的一只靴子。那天亚瑟故意找他麻烦，让梅林把他的盔甲擦了又擦，还是不满意。等到梅林干完所有活，天已经黑了，而他还要打扫马厩，给亚瑟洗衣服。怒气冲冲的梅林等亚瑟睡觉之后劫走了他的靴子，打算把它变成一只癞皮狗藏在亚瑟床底，吓他一跳。事实证明他的魔法在极度愤怒中可能是有那么一点儿不稳定。

“梅林，梅林，”亚瑟好一阵子才平静下来，擦去笑出来的眼泪，“你可真叫我惊讶。”

梅林闷闷地应了一声，觉得自己的名誉就这样毁于一旦。

但是紧接着，亚瑟安静了下来。梅林抬起头，猝不及防撞进他眼里。亚瑟看上去前所未有地虔诚。他的眼睛是如此炽亮，有柔软的手指轻轻自他的颧骨上抚过。

“但是我是认真的，梅林。总有一天，在我的王国里，你不必再隐藏自己。”

那一刻，梅林看见了预言里的黄金岁月，在他眼前徐徐铺展。亚瑟就在那旋流之中，王冠在他头顶熠熠生光，像点燃了千万颗星辰。他看到了那个他自出生起就注定辅佐保护的国王，那个终有一天，会为这片土地带来和平，让阿尔比恩归于一统的国王。

他哽咽起来，及时地低下头去。

“你在哭吗？”

梅林把脸埋在袖子里：“没有。”

“你有！”亚瑟说，“我就知道！你是个女孩子。”

“我不是！”梅林愤慨道。

“我是你的王子，所以我说是，你就是。”

“你继续这么说，我就把你变成驴。”

“你不敢！”

“尽管试试好了。”梅林说，然后憋不住笑了出来。年龄已经无法阻止他和亚瑟的寻常拌嘴了。有些东西大概是早就刻在骨子里的。他随即怅惘地意识到，就和他真心的笑容、他推心置腹的信任一样，这也是亚瑟独独留给了他的特权。只有在梅林面前，他可以毫无保留，可以肆无忌惮，而不必担心梅林会因此离开他。

一缕染着花香的晚风吹干了他眼角的湿意。忽然有什么人在轻轻拨弄他的头发，梅林一惊，发现亚瑟站在他身前，刚刚把手指从他发间抽走。

“你看，”亚瑟说，梅林突然意识到，亚瑟把那朵百合花别在了他耳际附近的头发里，“很适合你。”

梅林得低下头，掩饰住内心的波澜起伏：“我又不真的是女孩。”

“还是很适合你。”亚瑟说。他的眼睛也如百合花一般纯真。梅林握住他的手，像是能听到夜色静谧流淌的声音。他满心都是喜悦，一种太久都不曾恩赐给他的轻松宽慰。慰藉之下，竟隐隐生出了苦涩。

入夜之后，山谷里寒凉起来。亚瑟缠着梅林让他差不多把知道的所有魔法都施展了一遍之后，才终于抵挡不住睡意。梅林从行囊里取出最开始发现亚瑟时他身下垫着的红披风披在他的肩头。月光如洗，而他一夜未眠，转动着那枝百合花，多么希望此刻的时光能够如这朵魔法所变的花一样，久久延长，永不凋落。

他睁眼看着黎明莅临山谷，破晓的第一缕光洒在亚瑟的金发上时，男孩在梦中翻了个身，握住了他的手，似是醒来又似是未醒，喃喃地说：“谢谢你，梅林。”黝黯的黑夜像是整个儿坠落到了他心里，梅林低下头蜷缩起身体，觉得从未像现在这样快乐，也从未这样孤独过。

 

 

次日傍晚，城堡的轮廓终于出现在玫瑰色的天幕尽头。梅林把亚瑟抱在怀里，挡住他的面容，送他回到自己的房间，之后找到了盖乌斯。

“有了延龄草，解药一晚上就可以配置出来。”老御医赞许地接过那株植物，“其余的配料我全都有。”

梅林应了一声，迟迟未肯离去。最终他问：“盖乌斯，等亚瑟恢复原状之后，他会记得这一切吗？”

“不会，怎么了？”老人抬起头，敏锐的眼神在他脸上搜寻着。有一刻，他差点以为盖乌斯看出了真相，看出了他在这两天中所经历的一切。

“没有，只是——”梅林说，然后声音就干涸在了喉咙里。他如鲠在喉，即使早知如此，他仍是没能忍住一阵空落落的惆怅。

“梅林——”

盖乌斯开口，但是梅林已经走出了房间，将门沉沉地在身后阖上。

亚瑟坐在床上，金红的被子拉到胸口，而他正借着烛台的光，细细摆弄着手里的东西。梅林掩上门，亚瑟蓦地一惊，下意识就把那东西藏到了被子里去。

梅林在床边坐下来。亚瑟没有看他，却时不时投来羞涩的偷偷一瞥。梅林的心融化了，他摸了摸男孩柔软的金发：“你在干什么呢？”

亚瑟取出他藏起来的东西。梅林端详许久，认出来那是一个尚未完成的木雕和一把精致的雕刻刀。梅林看出来了尖尖的喙和蓬起的羽毛，轻声问：“这是一只鸟？”

男孩点了点头，脸上泛起一阵薄薄的红晕。梅林说：“你该不会是在想那只鹰吧。”

亚瑟盯着那个小巧玲珑的用木头做的东西，一直、一直盯着，最终摇了摇头。

“不，”他说，“这不是鹰。我其实想雕的是一只灰背隼。我想把它送给你。”

“亚瑟。”梅林轻声说。

但是亚瑟用力地摇了摇头：“不，梅林，请允许我这样做。我……请让我在完成后送给你，拜托了。”

梅林于是点了点头。亚瑟望着他，忽然小声说：“我知道这不是我原来生活的......时间了，是吗？我刚刚发现马厩和鹰棚都不一样了，训练场上的骑士都是陌生的面孔。”

梅林只能以沉默回应。

亚瑟发出一声脆弱的、被哽住了的声音，让梅林的心脏像是被一只手狠狠攥了一把。“等我回去之后，我还会记得这一切吗？”

“我不这么认为。”梅林轻声说。

亚瑟忽然整个人扑到了他怀里，后者没有丝毫犹豫就搂住了他，紧紧地将他拥入臂弯。

“告诉我点什么吧。任何事情。任何关于你的事情。我想要知道。”亚瑟喃喃地说，烛火摇曳里，他像是泪盈满眶。

所以梅林就这样做了。

他抹去了他和亚瑟的名字，开始从头讲起多年前，那个懵懂无知的少年法师第一次走下山坡，走向卡美洛的故事。他讲到玛丽·柯林斯的歌声，讲到蛇与盾牌、剑与银杯。他讲到龙和王冠，讲到一个硬币的两面，讲到自出生起就交轨的两条灵魂，彼此共享的命运纵横交错。

亚瑟听得入了迷。窗外风雨渐起，他微微撅起了嘴。

“你不喜欢吗？”他轻柔地梳理着男孩的头发。

“我很喜欢，只是......”亚瑟在床上动了动，“你听上去可喜欢故事里那个王子了。”

梅林忍俊不禁，他没料到这个：“是吗？”

亚瑟不开心地点头，他的表情却从嫉妒变为渴望，变成了某种深深的向往。火光映在他瞳孔里，宛如灿烂的熔金。

“你说那个白痴王子最后变成了一个很好的国王。”他低声地一口气说完，“我……我想知道——”

梅林听懂了他的未竟之言。一股骄傲之情猛然涌上肺腑。

“是的，你也会的。你也会和他一样，成为这片土地上有史以来最伟大的国王。”梅林说，俯身在亚瑟的额头上轻轻落下一吻。他在亚瑟的眼睛里，看到自己已是泪水盈眶，“而我会一直陪着你。”

他最后抱了抱亚瑟，才不舍地放开他，替他盖好被子。那未完成的木雕就放在床头，一抹火光流转在锋利的刀刃上。等到天明，解药就该制好了。

 

 

梅林最终在自己房间的窄小木床上沉沉睡去。破晓的光照进窗棂，房间的门吱呀一声开了，盖乌斯的身影出现在门口。

“梅林，”他说，“国王喊你过去。”

梅林站起身，忽然间疲惫得无以复加。他沉沉地开口：“你是说——”

“我们的国王。没错。”

梅林拖着沉沉的步伐穿过走廊，拾阶而上，走进亚瑟的房间。

他的国王站在床边，清晨的曦光映在他美丽的金发上，像王冠似的闪闪发亮。这一回，他的王冠就放在桌子旁边。

“啊，梅林，”亚瑟转过身来，“把我的房间打扫一遍，这里乱得要命，你昨天是不是又偷懒了？还有，现在就去把我的早餐取来，我今天要提前带巡逻队出去。”

“是，陛下。”梅林说，忽然间想要哭出来。他不得不立刻转身退下，否则他一定会当场崩溃。

“梅林？”他听到亚瑟困惑的声音，“你怎么了？你还好吗？”

“我只是......只是太累了，陛下。”梅林说，然后走出门，去取亚瑟的早餐。整理房间的时候，他下意识地要在亚瑟面前用魔法，反应过来的时候，吓出了一身冷汗。

亚瑟忙着批阅文件，处理卡美洛附属国最近冒出的一小撮叛军。他的脾气随着日子的流逝一天天暴躁起来，有一天梅林在给他倒水的时候碰翻了他的水罐，亚瑟大发雷霆。

“对不起，陛下，对不起，我只是……”梅林的声音干涩沙哑，像是很久没有用过了一样。

“梅林，你最近到底怎么回事？”亚瑟问，压抑着声音里的怒火。梅林压抑住内心的酸涩：“我只是太累了。”

“那我建议你好好休息，除非你想丢掉你的工作，”亚瑟讽刺地说，“没有人想要这么笨手笨脚的仆人。”

梅林没有说话，默默擦干水渍后，退了出去。

他一出门便拔腿就跑，一直冲到阿斯丁森林，冲进那两棵苹果树前才停下来。他颤抖着念出咒语，拨开丛生的灌木，任由麻木的双腿将他带进了山谷。

山谷仍是清风徐来，花草繁盛，像是集山川日月的灵辉。每一草一木都有着他魔法的痕迹，而每一草一木，都曾被一个男孩纯真热诚的目光赞叹过。梅林在山坡上静静地坐下来，身旁长草拂动，却静寂如斯，只余他自己的呼吸声。

梅林从口袋里取出那朵百合花。就在不久前，曾有一个男孩柔软的手指执起它，别在它发间。他回忆起那触感，生涩地微笑着，忽然间泫然欲泣。

这一回，没有人陪他看暮色降临，没有人看着魔法绽放在他指尖，眼中只有信任与惊叹。梅林低下头，将脑袋埋进臂弯里，任由晚风吹过他的身体，像在慢慢侵蚀着他。

梅林在傍晚时分回到了城堡，亚瑟已经在房间里等他。看到他，国王仓促地起身，像是个做错了事的孩子。

“梅林，我向你道歉。我不该那样冲你发火。”他说。

梅林摇了摇头：“没关系，陛下。你被原谅了。”

他手里还握着那朵百合花，感到亚瑟的视线静静地落在那上面：“梅林，有什么事情在困扰着你吗？”

梅林在壁炉旁的地毯下坐下来，汲取着久违的温暖：“我只是.......在想念一个人。”

“是送了这朵花给你的人？梅林，”亚瑟在他身边坐下，火光将他的眼睛映得歉疚又温柔。梅林没法再看，转开了目光。他觉得这一切都太荒谬了，他怎么能够在亚瑟就在他身边的时候，却又在思念着他？他所熟悉的亚瑟想必比那个男孩更了解他，他却比过去几天里任何时候都还要孤独。

“如果你这么想念那个人，我给你放一天假，你去看看他吧。”

梅林凝视着火光深处，许久，摇了摇头：“他已经不在了。”

亚瑟吸了口气，随即沉默下来。良久，一只手握住了他的肩膀，用力揉了揉：“我很抱歉，梅林。”

亚瑟在这月月底的一次审判中赦免了一个男巫，他因为试图为家人变出更多食物而被邻居举报。这是这么久以来第一件让梅林感到开心的事情，或许有些太开心了，导致他们出去打猎、尔后遭遇劫匪的时候，他没有看到迎面而来的那支箭。

他隐约记得被人抬回了城堡，送到床上，温热的布巾擦拭着他的前额，有人剜出了箭头，为他包扎伤口，换上干净的衣物。梅林在痛楚中起起落落，昏沉中意识到有人温柔地梳理着他汗湿的黑发，有极其柔软的触感怜爱地落在额头。待到他睁眼的时候，已是两天两夜过去，晚霞的余晖正徐徐洒进窗棂。

他张了张嘴，却什么声音都没发出来。有人递来了一杯水，梅林被那人扶着颤抖地坐起身，恩赐一般大口喝下。

他看到了亚瑟的眼睛，像暴风雨前夕的晦夜，满是沉沉的痛楚，连一丝光亮也无。他嘶哑地开口：“梅林，你把我吓了个半死。”

梅林下意识想安慰他，牵动了伤口，痛得嘶嘶吸气。

亚瑟扶着他躺下，凝视着他，目光忽然间温柔下来。梅林突兀地意识到国王还抓着他的手：“下回再也别这么做了，梅林，拜托了。我不能……我受不了，梅林。我不能失去你。”

他的声音哽咽了。梅林不知所措，只得点了点头。亚瑟俯下身，怜惜地拂开他汗湿的刘海，在他额头上轻轻吻了一下：“睡吧，我会一直在这里。”

而突然间梅林明白了。

亚瑟那些无处安放的温柔，那在王冠前被强行藏起的柔软，那被迫压抑否认的爱。多年来他被训导着，强行将那些柔情死死抑制着，它却仍然如峭壁缝隙中涓细泉水，挣扎着流淌而出。不知怎地，他得以用那被抑制太久的温柔来爱他的王国、爱他的土地，来爱他的臣仆与人民，来——

来爱他。

他突然间想起亚瑟去卡美洛城郊寻访，晚秋的阳光洒在他的金发上，他的头发宛如金黄的麦穗，他看着因为收成而喜悦的村民，缓缓展露出明亮的笑容；他想起一个风雪肆虐的寒冬，巡逻队在麦西亚被莫嘉娜突袭，亚瑟静默地伫立在他的骑士们的床前，一直到次日天明，他的眉眼隐藏在阴影中，痛苦却呼之欲出；他想起每一次，他们胜利归来，亚瑟揉乱他头发的手，阳光金漆般泼上他的侧脸，而他却是梅林见过的最明亮的光。

他想起亚瑟站在炉火前，脸色冷硬如铁，准备好了用死在瓦伦特盾下来证明他值得卡美洛的王座，却展露出那被宠坏的、傲慢的王子面具下的真相——总是愿为他的国家和子民赴汤蹈火、万死不辞；在想起自己之前，总是先想到别人。

而那就是梅林爱上他的那一刻。

 

 

冬至节的前一天是梅林的生日。他的箭伤已经痊愈，亚瑟在清早的时候来到他房间，送了他一件崭新的、湖蓝色的羊毛斗篷。

梅林把脸埋进柔软的布料中，轻轻地微笑出来。亚瑟给他放了假，于是他得以在城堡里到处闲逛，从马厩转到厨房，直到夜幕降临。

他推开亚瑟房间的门，蹲在壁炉前，又往里扔了几块炭火。他用火钳拨弄着炉火的时候，忽然听到房间那一头亚瑟的声音：“梅林，过来。”

“是，陛下。”梅林说，没费心去藏起声音里的欢快。亚瑟见到他快乐的样子，也忍不住微笑出来，那微笑像是冬至前最后的一抹月光，沉静而温柔。

而他的眼睛像是月光流逝后的夜空，缱绻而充满郑重的深情。

“我还有要送给你的东西，梅林。”他说。

梅林费解地抬起眉毛：“但是——但是你已经给过我那件斗篷了。”

亚瑟摇了摇头，伸出食指抵着他的嘴唇，嘘住了他。窗外风雪摇曳。梅林不明就里，顺着他的目光低下头去，呼吸倏然抽紧了。

在亚瑟的掌心，静静躺着一只木头雕成的灰背隼。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：此处铜像变活的情节取自《魔法师的学徒》。


End file.
